marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydra (Earth-11123)
HYDRA is a terrorist-military organization bent on world domination that was founded shortly after the rise of Nazism in Germany as the scientific branch of the Nazi Schnutzstaffel. History A terrorist group founded by the Red Skull during World War II as a Nazi elite weapons program (though it's rumored that it may be much older than that). While Adolf Hitler had always maintained an interest in both fields, Schmidt was obsessed with them, leading to his taking of the Super Soldier serum which transformed him into the Red Skull. No longer a champion of the Aryan image, Hitler had Schmidt quietly transferred elsewhere, under the illusion that he could continue his work in private and with better funding, but the façade did not convince Schmidt. After the death of the Skull and the fall of the Nazi regime, Red Skull's right hand Baron Zemo escaped to Japan, where he reorganized Hydra as a secret society bent on world domination. Members World War II Era * Johann Schmidt/'Red Skull': The founder and first leader of HYDRA. A brilliant scientist in his own right, he fought his way through the ranks of Nazi elite to become a confidant of Adolf Hitler himself. However, his ambition to become the superior man led him to test the Super Soldier Serum on himself which transformed him into the horrifying Red Skull. He's a combination of his Earth-616, Avengers:EMH and MCU counterparts. * Baron Heinrich Zemo: see Masters of Evil * Dr. Arnim Zola: A German biochemist who took his role in making "master race" soldiers to serve as Adolf Hitler's bodyguards. After the war, he was diagnosed with a terminal illness in 1977 so he transferred his consciousness into a stronger, android body. It allows bipedal movement and projected an image of his original face on a screen located on its chest. * Heinz Kruger: A Gestapo spy, under the command of the Red Skull, sent to kill Abraham Erskine, disguised as U.S. Army official Frederick Clemson. * Vincent Beckers: A scientist. Modern-Day * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker: The current leader of HYDRA. He was a member of the Nazi Party and was born into Prussian nobility with familial connections to HYDRA. He is one of Captain America's greatest foes during WWII. Using his mechanical arm known as the "Satan Claws", he absorbs the youth from his victims, making him younger and stronger. He's a combination of his Earth-616, Avengers: EMH, and ''Captain America: Super Soldier'' video game counterparts. * Werner von Strucker: The oldest son of Baron von Strucker. * Werner Reinhardt/'Daniel Whitehall'/'Kraken': One of the prominent members of HYDRA as far back as WWII. He operated as a British Intelligence agent a decade after the war. He's a combination of his Earth-616 and MCU counterparts. * Ophelia Sarkissian/'Viper'/'Madame Hydra': It is believed she was raised and trained by Hydra, becoming one of the highest ranking members. She is respected and feared as a ruthless fighter. She's a combination of the Earth-616, Avengers: EMH, and ''Captain America: Super Soldier'' video game versions. * HYDRA Council: A group of various branch leaders of HYDRA, alongside Daniel Whitehall, under Baron von Strucker. * Ken'ichirō Harada/'Silver Samurai': A mutant of Japanese nobility and part of the Yakuza clan, with an obsession with honor. The illegitimate son of Lord Shingen and half-brother of Mariko Yashida. He has the ability to generate a tachyon energy field from within his body. * Brock Rumlow/'Crossbones': A mercenary and assassin, Crossbones often does dirty work for the Red Skull, but will work for anyone with a big enough wallet. * Senator Ben Stern: A member of HYDRA who was a U.S. Senator from Pennsylvania who also tried to get the Iron Man technology for the Government. He really hated Tony Stark. * Julien Beckers * Grant Douglas Ward: A Hydra agent who poses as a S.H.I.E.L.D. black ops specialist. He's a combination of the MCU and Earth-616 versions. * Robert "Bob": An agent of Hydra, and a sidekick of Deadpool who assists him in various shenanigans. He's a combination of the Earth-616 and Movie versions. Category:Earth-11123 Category:Bad Organizations Category:Active Organizations